


Kate and Seth's Mexican Honeymoon: Beautiful Crime - YouTube

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Mvid, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, Pining, canon adjacent?, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Kate and Seth's Mexican Honeymoon caught on video! And it's pretty awkward. (Don't touch the teenager, Seth.)Set between the end of season one and the beginning of season two, personal headcanon for our intrepid heroes.May add voiceovers later! But feel free to make up whatever dialogue you want.Feedback welcome!





	Kate and Seth's Mexican Honeymoon: Beautiful Crime - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> Kate and Seth's Mexican Honeymoon caught on video! And it's pretty awkward. (Don't touch the teenager, Seth.)
> 
> Set between the end of season one and the beginning of season two, personal headcanon for our intrepid heroes.
> 
> May add voiceovers later! But feel free to make up whatever dialogue you want.
> 
> Feedback welcome!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYllky_jbS8&feature=youtu.be


End file.
